gyrozetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: "Raibird to the Front!"
Raibird to the Front! is the first episode in the Chousoku Henkei Gyrozetter anime. Summary After a brief introduction of the New Yokohama Center by Mic-man Seki , the episode focuses on the Aracadia Academy, where a driving class is in session, a class which a young energetic kid named Kakeru Todoroki is late for. Despite arriving just in time as well as parking in a flashy manner, Ms. Akana is more annoyed than impressed and demanded that he do it again and park like his fellow classmates. After Kakeru protest that that's not "heroic" at all, Rinne Inaba uses her "Ina Bauer" technique on him and tells him to promise not to cause people trouble. After the end bell has rung, Ms. Akana tells Kakeru to meet her at the staff room after school, with Kakeru questioning why and why only him. After school, Kakeru is picked up by Professor Claude in a blue GT-R , asking if he wants a ride to the staff room, Kakeru jumped on the offer and the two drove off, much to the confusion of Rinne and Kakeru's friend Michie as they are heading in the wrong direction. Meanwhile from a distance, a man spots Kakeru and sends in a group of suspiscious cars, referred to as the "Gobli squad". After entering a hidden passageway, Kakeru is introduced to the Secret Defense Agency where Ms. Akana is a member and Headmaster Hisaishi is the Commander-in-chief. Seconds later, he is then introduced to Raibird , a special one-of-a-kind A.I. car which Hisashsi says is no ordinary A.I. car, its a Gyrozetter ! Meanwhile, the group of cars from earlier has barged into the Aracadia Academy and into the car park where Rinne and her friend Kaede are. After a short chase to the top, it is then revealed that the lead persuer can transform into a robot, a Gyrozetter, and begins to hold the two girls hostage. Despite everyone insisting that Kakeru is not ready, Hisaishi and Claude have faith that he'll choose his own future as it is the path of the Rosettagraphy . Despite a few attacks from the enemy cars, Kakeru reached the top in a short time and stared face-to-face with the enemy Gyrozetter, After Claude informing him that Raibird can do the same, Kakeru pulled up the steering wheel and transformed Raibird into Gyrozetter mode, with Kakeru exclaiming how awesome it is. After the enemy Gyrozetter released Rinne and Kaede and mentions that he's part of Xenon, the pilot demands to see what Raibird can do and a fight begins. In no time at all, Kakeru quickly mastered the controls of his Gyrozetter. Not long after, Kakeru was able to unsheathe his sword on his own and dealt a swift slash on Gobli Ace . With Gobli Ace at its limit, Kakeru uses his ultimate technique; Lightning Slash, ending the duel. The Xenon pilot quickly escapes with the rest of the Gobli squad. Back at the base, Kakeru's mother, Nanako enters and asks if it was Kakeru in the Gyrozetter. Before Hisashi can explain anything, Nanako already accepts that its time and Claude remarks that its all as is written in the Rosettagraphy. Elsewhere, the Xenon pilot apologises to his superior, Lord Goat, who merely just says that next time, they'll destroy the Gyrozetter, Raibird, as he looks on an army of Gobli cars. Gyrozetters *Raibird (Debut) *Prius Alpha (first appearance, untransformed) *Gobli (first appearance, untransformed) *Gobli Ace (Debut) Major Events *Kakeru is the first chosen driver. *Aracadia's first Gyrozetter, Raibird made its debut. *This is Xenon's first appearance, though not fully identified. *Kakeru was able to master his Gyrozetter as well as release its weapon with no outside help. Battles *'Raibird' (Kakeru) vs Gobli Ace (Toma)